Sir Handel/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Sir Handel with Skarloey and Rheneas illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:SirHandelRS1.jpg|Sir Handel with Skarloey and Peter Sam File:SirHandelRS2.jpg|Sir Handel insults Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice File:SirHandelRS3.png|Sir Handel meets Gordon at Crovan's Gate for the first time File:SirHandelRS7.jpg|Sir Handel File:OldFaithfulRS1.jpg File:OldFaithfulRS2.jpg|Sir Handel derails near The Thin Controller's House File:OldFaithfulRS7.jpg|Sir Handel hears that Skarloey will be repaired on the Mainland File:Trucks!RS1.png|Gordon convinces Sir Handel to pretend to be ill illustrated by John T. Kenney File:Trucks!RS7.png File:HomeatLastRS3.png|Sir Handel pulls Gertrude and Millicent File:LittleOldTwinsRS3.png|Sir Handel being afraid about the BBC Television Producers File:SteamRollerRS1.png|Sir Handel being teased about his steam-roller wheels File:SteamRollerRS3.png|Sir Handel meets up with George File:SteamRollerRS7.png|A gang of little boys tease Sir Handel for racing George File:MountainEnginesRS1.png|Sir Handel with Skarloey and Rheneas illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:MountainEngineRS3.png|Sir Handel with Skarloey, Rheneas, Culdee and Donald File:BadLookOutRS6.png|Sir Handel, Skarloey, Rheneas and Duncan are shocked to hear Culdee's story of Godred File:GranpuffRS1.png|Falcon, Stuart and Duke on the Mid Sodor Railway File:BulldogRS3.png File:BulldogRS5.png File:YouCan'tWin!RS4.png File:SleepingBeautyRS6.png File:PatienceIsAVirtureRS3.png|Sir Handel with Gordon illustrated by Clive Spong File:PatienceIsAVirtureRS5.png File:PatienceIsAVirtureRS7.png|Sir Handel's cab File:SirHandelComesHomeRS3.png|Sir Handel on the Talyllyn Railway illustrated by Clive Spong File:SirHandelComesHomeRS5.png|Sir Handel wearing his eye-patch in Great Little Engines SirHandel'sPlanRS6.png|Sir Handel having his firebars replaced Miscellaneous File:AwdryFalconModel.png|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Falcon File:Trucks!LMillustration3.png|Sir Handel as illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:SirHandelCoachesEdgarHodges.jpg|Old Faithful 1980 Jigsaw Box by Edgar Hodges File:TalyllynRWYAdvertisment.jpeg|Sir Handel in a 1983 Talyllyn Railway advertisement File:WhistleTrouble2.png|Sir Handel as illustrated by David Palmer File:SirHandelSurprisePacket.png|Sir Handel in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:SirHandel1979annual.png|Sir Handel in the 1980 Annual File:SirHandelRailwayMap.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Granpuff13.png|Falcon in the television series File:Bulldog38.png|Falcon derailed File:Bulldog66.png File:FourLittleEngines6.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel14.png|Sir Handel in the fourth series File:ABadDayForSirHandel31.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel41.png|Sir Handel derailed File:Trucks20.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:Trucks22.png File:SteamRoller2.png|Sir Handel's wheels File:SteamRoller21.png File:SteamRoller36.png|George and Sir Handel File:GallantOldEngine50.png|Sir Handel and Duncan welcome home Rheneas File:ASmoothRide69.png|Sir Handel in the tenth series File:ASmoothRide3.png|Sir Handel's number File:Thomas'TrickyTree68.png File:FearlessFreddie5.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang54.png|Sir Handel covered in flour File:SirHandelInCharge12.png|Sir Handel in the eleventh series File:SirHandelInCharge51.png File:TheNarrowGaugeEngines8.png|Sir Handel in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery116.png|Sir Handel in The Great Discovery File:TheManintheHills12.png|Sir Handel with a CGI face File:TheManintheHills44.png|Duncan and Sir Handel CGI Series File:BlueMountainMystery109.png|Sir Handel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery152.png|Sir Handel with Thomas File:BlueMountainMystery153.png File:BlueMountainMystery260.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!29.png|Sir Handel and Rheneas in the sixteenth series File:Don'tBotherVictor!61.png File:Luke'sNewFriend24.png|Sir Handel and Rusty in the seventeenth series File:DisappearingDiesels11.png|Sir Handel with Skarloey, Rheneas and Paxton in the eighteenth series File:SavingTime27.png|Sir Handel in the twentieth series File:EngineoftheFuture3.png|Sir Handel with Duncan and Norman at Crovan's Gate File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain104.png|Sir Handel with Ryan, Luke, Judy and Jerome File:TheGreatRace97.png|Sir Handel and Skarloey in The Great Race File:RunawayEngine82.png|Sir Handel in the twenty-first series File:DieselDoRight69.png|Sir Handel in the twenty-third series Miscellaneous File:RestoredHandelFinaTwitterl.jpg|Sir Handel (Contact Sheet) File:SirHandelSeason4model.png|Sir Handel's Season 4 model, owned by twitter user ThomasTankMerch File:SirHandelWithTrucks.jpg|Sir Handel's Season 4 model with some trucks as owned by ThomasTankMerch File:SirHandelHaraModelRailway.jpg|Sir Handel's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:SirHandelHaraModelRailway1.jpg File:SirHandelHaraModelRailway2.jpg File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay4.jpg File:SirHandelwithnameboard.png|Sir Handel with nameboard and Rheneas' face Promotional Material File:Bulldog77.jpg File:SirHandelS4promo.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel48.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel43.jpg File:SirHandelPostcard.jpeg File:SteamRoller75.png File:SteamRoller66.jpg File:ASmoothRide74.jpg File:SirHandelpromo.jpg|Promotional shot of Sir Handel File:ASmoothRide73.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree84.png|Sir Handel with Thomas File:SirHandelModel1.png|Head-on model promo File:SirHandelwithSkarloey'sface.JPG|Promo shot with Skarloey's face File:SirHandelCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:SirHandelCGIModel1.png File:SirHandelCGIPromo.png File:BlueMountainMysterypromo.jpg File:SirHandelCGIModel.png File:CGISirHandelPromoTransparent.png File:SirHandelhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIHead-onSirHandelPromo.png File:SirHandelhead-onCGIpromo2.png Others File:SirHandelErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL Sir Handel promo File:SirHandelERTLPromo2.png File:SirHandelNewErtlPromo.png File:ERTLFalconPromo.JPG|ERTL Falcon promo File:SirHandelPromoArt.png|Promotional artwork File:SirHandelPromoArt4.png File:SirHandelpromoart.png File:SirHandel&Dukepromoart.png File:SirHandelJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:SirHandelsideviewart.png|Promo art File:Head-OnSirHandelPromoArt.gif File:DVDBingo60.png|Sir Handel in DVD Bingo File:Duncan(magazinestory)3.jpg|Sir Handel in a magazine Story File:TheGoodOldDays6.png|Sir Handel in an annual story File:SirHandel(StoryLibrary)12.jpg|Sir Handel in a My Thomas Story Library book File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet35.PNG|Sir Handel in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet36.PNG File:KidsStationSirHandel.png|Sir Handel in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:SirHandel'HappyFaceinKidsStationGame.png File:SirHandel'SadFaceinKidsStationGame.png File:SirHandelJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:SirHaydn.jpg|Sir Handel's basis, Sir Haydn File:SirHandelontheTalyllynRailway.jpg|Sir Haydn dressed up as Sir Handel Merchandise File:ERTLFalcon.jpg|ERTL Falcon File:ERTLSirHandel.jpg|ERTL File:Ertl Metallic Sir Handel.jpg|ERTL Metallic File:1997WoodenRailwaySirHandel.jpg|1997 Wooden Railway prototype File:OldwoodenSirHandel.gif|1997 Wooden Railway File:2005WoodenSirHandel.JPG|2005 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySirHandel2008.jpg|2008 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012SirHandel.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:Briosirhandel.jpg|Brio File:Plarail Sir Handel.jpeg|Plarail File:MotorRoadRailSirHandel.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSirHandel.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSirHandelwithRedVan.jpg|TrackMaster with red van File:TrackMasterSirHandelinCharge.jpeg|TrackMaster Sir Handel in Charge File:TOMYTrackMasterSirHandel2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TakeAlongSirHandel.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:Take-AlongSirHandel.jpg|Take Along File:Take-AlongSirHandelandAppleCar.jpg|Take Along Sir Handel and the Apple Car TakeAlongEngineIDSirHandel.jpg|Take Along Engine I.D. File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.png|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013SirHandel.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2016SirHandel.png|2016 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelattheQuarry.jpg|Take-n-Play Sir Handel at the Quarry File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicSirHandel.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:SirHandelPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:BandaiTECSirHandel.png|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiSirHandel.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DepartingNowSirHandel.png|Departing Now File:DiAgostiniSirHandel.PNG|De Agostini File:SirHandelWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySirHandel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:SirHandel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:SirHandelTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:SirHandelPlushie.jpg|Plushie See Also * Category:Images of Sir Handel Category:Images of Sir Handel Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries Category:Narrow gauge locomotive galleries